Swept Away
by Imagine.Create.Do
Summary: Can a new generation succeed where the older generation failed? Draco has a plan to ensure this very thing but can he convince others to join his cause or is he doomed to fail before he even begins?
1. Chapter 1

July 21

"Draco, darling, are you ready to go? We need to leave now if we want to get to Gringotts before lunch," Narcissa sang out as she crossed the wide foyer, seemingly oblivious to the various Death Eaters coming and going. Draco picked invisible lent from his sleeve as he nodded to his mother, joining her side. The striking pair continued into the floo room, his mother chatting excitedly about their plans for the day. It was Draco's birthday and they were going to Diagon Alley to celebrate. Draco seemed bored with it all as he reached for the powder. He just nodded along to whatever his mother said. He offered her the powder. Thanking him, she climbed in and shouted her destination. Draco paused in the fireplace, taking a last look around the empty room before he followed.

He met Narcissa in the small floo room of the Opal, a fine dining establishment owned by Narcissa's close friend Celeste Zabini. Narcissa detested the Leaky Cauldron and refused to use its public floo to enter the Ally. It was always crowded and noisy, with the smell of stale alcohol and smoke lingering about. The quiet bustle of the Opal was much more to her liking. She called out a greeting to Celeste as they made their way to the front door. They would be returning later for a late lunch before returning home. Narcissa took Draco's arm and they strolled down the cobbled street. Neither one spoke, as their thoughts turned to other things. Gone was the relaxed gaiety of earlier. Their faces were set in grim determination. They took their time, taking care to do some window shopping lest a bad report reach the Dark Lord.

At last, the white marbled building loomed before them. They hastened up the steps. Before Draco could open the door, Narcissa pulled him to the side. She stared up at him. Her little boy, turned 16. She lifted a hand to brush back his hair as memories of his childhood rushed through her head. She took his hand and gazed into his bright silver-grey eyes, the Black eyes, she thought. Though he hid it well, she could see the fear and determination in them.

"Are you sure, my little Dragon?" she asked, though she knew the answer. In answer, he lifted his hands and cradled her cheeks before giving a brief kiss to her hair. Her eyes shut, burning with tears. She wanted to cry. To rage. To hit something. To make them feel as bad as she did. Love, guilt, regret, happiness, rage all tangling in her heart, clenching so tightly she could hardly breathe. But, as usual, she could do nothing so she merely smiled, took his arm again and continued inside.

After stating their business, they were shown to a small room. A large circular table dominated the center of the room but a small buffet table on the side boasted an array of beverages and finger foods. Already seated was a familiar dark figure. Severus Snape looked up when he heard the door open. Upon seeing his godson, he leapt from the table and crossed the room in three short strides. Ignoring niceties, he embraced the shorter teen and was unsurprised when the tight embrace was return. In the privacy of this room, with the knowledge that no magic could spy on them and knowing the goblins were too mistrusting of wizards to share in the dealings of their customers, the trios true colors revealed.

"You must be sure, Draco. There is no way back from here if you proceed down this path," Severus said, feeling the trembles. So young, Severus thought, to be so burdened. Draco shut his eyes and pulled Snape closer. He let the unfamiliar feeling of being lovingly held wash over him. Calming him, centering his thoughts back to why he was going through with this.

"I must do this. Father has led us astray and I have to fix it. But I can't unless I know you will stand with me. Please, Severus." They stared at each other for another moment before Severus nodded. Relief flooded the young man's face. Severus was shocked to see how much his approval meant to his godson. He had always loved his godson, but had secretly held him to the same standards of Lucius. _May the bastard rot forever,_ Severus thought as he continued to hold the man's son. They soon separated and he turned to greet Narcissa. The two adults shared a long telling look.

Times were about to get more troubled and it would be up to them to support Draco. Merlin knew no one else would. Their thoughts ran parallel, each wondering how Draco would come out of this situation when- _not if_ \- the Dark Lord was destroyed.

They sat and helped themselves to the refreshments. They made small talk but soon were quiet as thought turned to the matter at hand. The atmosphere itself seemed to thicken with the tension. It was interrupted by the arrival of Blodrak, the family's personal overseer. He sat a thick file down on the table before settling himself across from the young heir. Blodrak had overseen the Malfoy estate for nearly one hundred years. He had been witness to the downward spiral of the family.

The affairs of wizards meant nothing to goblins but recent events had caused some… concern amongst them. He was one such goblin that was trying to get some preemptive strikes going to prevent his species from being obliterated should certain wizards claim rule. He knew that the Goblins were integral to the economic status of the wizarding world but he worried that Voldemort was not sane enough to remember that. So few wizards or witches had stirred themselves to do anything more than whisper behind closed doors in hushed tones. However, he was intrigued by the young man before him.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe you are here to claim headship of the Malfoy family. You cite your father's life sentence in Azkaban as reason. Today is your birthday, the day of your majority." Draco gripped the arms of his chair.

"I am." Narcissa stifled a small cry and Severus closed his eyes. Blodrak and Draco ignored them, having eyes for only each other. The goblin was hard pressed to suppress the gleam of triumph. At last, a wizard- and such a young one at that- was taking a stand where grown wizards cowered in terror. It did not surprise him that it would be their heir from the richest and most powerful family. That it was also the darkest family did.

Blodrak nodded and laid a large heavy scroll in front of him. An heir to a family could claim the headship when he turned 16 if he had a valid reason. Usually, the reason was because the father or grandfather had passed away. A life sentence in Azkaban as well as insanity could be used or if the current Head stepped down. It wasn't used often and it had never been done in the long time Blodrak had been with the family. The Head of Family was so powerful a position that families would flounder for decades until an imprisoned or insane Head passed away- usually by way of poison but that wasn't important.

"A drop of your blood is all that is required and you will become the Head of Malfoy House." He held out a small silver dagger. Draco grabbed it and held it above his hand. He wavered, looking at his mother. She gave him a watery smile and nodded. She would support him in this as she had in all things. He turned to Severus. A proud look crossed the older man's face. He reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Narcissa's hand fell gently on his other shoulder. Drawing on their strength, he pricked his finger. No one breathed as they watched the small drop of blood fall to the parchment.

The effect was immediate if less climatic than he had assumed. A small flash of light and a ring appeared before him, bathed in a silvery light. He reached out to touch it and pulled back. He watched in amazement as the silvery light shot up and several images hovered above the ring. Six coat of arms.

"As Head, you now have full stewardship of the six Houses. The crest on the ring will change depending on the matters at hand. The Malfoy crest will be the dominant crest, otherwise. Malfoy house currently has 18 seats in the Wizengamot. House Malfoy holds 5 and Black holds 4, Houses Weasley, Lestrange, and Grey have 2 each, and House Prewitt has 3. Houses Black, Lestrange, Grey and Prewitt are all considered defunct. House Weasley, as you know, has living family members but the houseship was purchased by Scorpius Malfoy, your great grandfather when Bilius Weasley failed to pay taxes. When you put on this ring, you will become the official head of Malfoy. All rights, privileges, protections, and services to all under the Malfoy clan fall to you. Do you fully understand and accept these provisions?"

Draco nodded. He stared at the small ring on the table before reaching out and taking it. He slipped it on his finger. It hung loosely before adjusting to fit. He gasped at the surge of magic, unprepared for the onslaught of knowledge from six different houses, even if five of them were considered defunct. Wards, locations of family housings and holdings, even knowledge of hidden objects.

Severus held out a small vial of headache potion which Draco gratefully took. His head was pounding. The potion only took the edge off but it was enough to let him focus back on Blodrak. They were going to need to go through all accounts and so would be here for a long while. Blodrak sent out for more refreshments as they turned their attention to the individual accounts. Hours passed as they delved into the vast workings of the Malfoy estate. Draco was glad that his godfather and mother were by his side and could help him make decisions. Their combined experience made the process easier.

He started by cleaning up the businesses. Any with even a hint of criminal activity was dissolved. He added support to some and decreased it in others. When he was satisfied, he turned to the contents of the vaults. He made some notes as he perused the lists. Finally, he stood, handing a parchment to the goblin. The manager paused as he read it, surprise showing on his face. It was difficult to surprise a goblin and yet here he had been shocked by the young Lord twice today.

"Blodrak, please institute all the changes we talked about as soon as possible. I would like to set up another meeting for later this month to see how the changes are doing. Please make the arrangements."

"Very well, sir. I shall owl you with the arrangements."

"Thank you. Now, one last thing, may I get a withdrawal from my vaults? 300 in varying amounts should be a good start." Blodrak spoke to the goblin at the door quietly. The goblin slipped out and returned in minutes. Blodrak took the small bag from him and turned back to the group.

"As Lord Malfoy, you are now able to carry a money bag. This bag is linked to all your vaults. You simply state the amount you need and which vault it should come from. Do not worry about anyone else being about to have access. It is goblin made and it protected from such acts. Also, should you misplace it, it will return to your person." Draco smiled his first smile of the day and thanked the goblin profusely. The goblin bowed and bid them good day. The small group left, feeling in better spirits. They knew dark and hard days were ahead but the horizon seemed to have lightened for them, however slight it was.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1

"Draco, darling, pacing is not acceptable for a Lord." Narcissa scolded from her place on the settee. Draco glared at her. His beautiful mother looked calm and collected as she thumbed through the current fashion magazine, as if this was a social call and not an all-important meeting on which all their plans hinged. He ignored her and continued his pacing. Narcissa sighed and laid aside her magazine.

"Draco, darling, come here." She held out a hand and waited for him to cross to her, take it and sit beside her. She brushed back a lose hair.

"It will be fine. I'm sure that Neville will agree to our plan. Haven't you told me this?" Draco sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He had. He did. He was just nervous.

"I was a right ass to him up until fourth year. I don't know if he will listen to anything I say."

"Oh, Draco. Surely, it is time to grow up and let by-gones be by-gones? Tell you what, why don't you disappear and let me greet them first. Give me fifteen minutes and then come to the west gardens. It is such a beautiful day and I think it will help relax us all. I'm sure Neville will feel at ease among the plants and flowers, don't you?" He smiled at his mother. Draco had long admired Neville's skills in Herbology, even though he was deplorable at Potions. He excused himself and made his way to his study. There was some paperwork that he could work on while he waited. He checked his watch. The Longbottoms would arrive in half an hour and he would give his mother 15 minutes. After having noted the time, he nodded to himself, entering his study.

He crossed over the antique Aubusson rug and settled behind the massive oak desk. He had always loved the study. Where the Manor itself radiated a classy feminine air, the study was pure masculinity. The dark oak paneled walls were lined with floor to ceiling built-ins lined with a collection of books as old as the Malfoy line. A massive stone fireplace took up the back wall with a deceptively comfortable leather couch flanked by equally comfy chairs. A bank of windows on the remaining wall opened onto a balcony overlooking the English coastline. The warm salt air drifted to him, calling him.

Looking at the paperwork before him, he sighed. Pushing out of his seat, he crossed to the French doors and threw them open. He stalked to the iron railing. Thoughts and feelings crashed over him making him grip the hard metal tight enough to cut himself. He stared at the cut then clenched it shut, hissing at the pain. The pain cut through the cacophony of his mind, grounding him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he checked the time. He straightened his robe, healed his hand and went to find his mother.

The last thing Neville expected to receive on a bright summer morning was a letter from Draco Malfoy. He had just sat down to breakfast with his grandmother when their house elf, Mipsy, came in with the morning post. As usual, Augusta had taken it and sorted through it. Having never received mail beyond a couple letters from his friends, Neville buried himself behind The _Daily Prophet._ He agreed with Harry and Hermione that the newspaper was hogwash but he figured it wouldn't hurt to keep abreast of what the other side believed. This morning was full of the on-going speculation about what had occurred at the Ministry and showed outrage that such a prominent philanthropist like Lucius Malfoy was to blame.

Laughing to himself over the picture of a rumpled Malfoy being dragged out of the Ministry, Neville eagerly turned to the article. Hearing Augusta's pained squeak, he looked up. A lone letter lay upon her empty plate with his name written in an elegant sweep. Frowning at both the mystery letter and his grandmother's attempt to read his private correspondence, he picked up the envelope. At his touch, a small tickle ran through his fingers. He resisted the urge to blast his grandmother's snooping but a small part howled that she had been caught.

 _The conniving old bat, serves her right_ , he thought. The letter, obviously addressed to him, had been spelled so no one else could read it. His frown deepened, annoyed at her controlling ways. Ignoring her spluttering, he slit the letter open and skimmed through it quickly. His eyebrows raised when he saw the signer was none other than Draco Malfoy. He reread the letter slowly, chewing thoughtfully on his lip.

 _Neville, Forgive my sudden contact but as you are aware, events have been set into motion that may well overtake us if we do not act. Given our pasts, I realize that you may be loath to trust me but I ask that you meet with me and allow me to try to persuade you to my side. If you question my sincerity, you are free to owl Blodrak at Gringotts. I am not my father, for all my physical appearance. I have done much soul searching and have come to a…parting of the ways, if you will. The Malfoy ways, that is. Honestly, and surprisingly I admit, I have you to thank for this parting. For all you are a bumbling idiot around my godfather, I am not sure you know how different you become away from him. Your honesty and loyalty to your friends calls to me for all its differences from my honesty and loyalty. As the new Head of Malfoy House, I plan to change my ways. To be the Draco that has always been but never shown. To start, I mean to create an alliance between the most powerful houses in Britain._

 _I start with House Longbottom because, a long time ago- a very long time ago, mind you- Longbottom and Malfoy used to be the greatest of allies until a fall out reduced us to what we have become. It is my wish to reinstate this alliance. And, if I may be so bold as to suggest it, I need a friend. A true friend that wishes only for my company and not for what I bring to the relationship. It galls to write this but I have a plan to end this war for everyone. To that end, I must be honest with both myself and those I encounter._

 _This war was started by our elders when they were young. They have failed in their endeavors to end it. The time has come for a new generation to step up and succeed where they failed. Change is coming, my friend. Do not be swept away by it._

 _I extend an invite to join my mother and me for tea today at our cottage on the coast. The Manor is obviously unavailable for the moment but that is a story for another time._

It was signed Lord Draco Malfoy. Neville raised an eyebrow at the Lord. So Draco had deposed Malfoy, Sr. Not in the literal sense, seeing as Senior was currently in Azkaban. The letter rang of truth. One could not sign themselves as lord of a house unless they truly were one. Still, the Malfoy name was surrounded by distrust and the added status of Lord did nothing to dispel that. It did, however, pique his interest enough that he made a snap decision.

"Grandmother, be ready for tea with the Malfoys at 2. I must go prepare." He stood to leave but was stopped by his grandmother's voice.

"Young man, you will not order me around! I am your Grandmother and as such I demand respect!" At her words, Neville turned to face her, drawing himself up to his full height. This had been a year of change for the young Longbottom heir. The events at the Ministry had shoved his inadequacies in his face, making him see fully the bumbling idiot Snape said he was. Neville had resolved to change. He had faced down Death Eaters. He would face down his grandmother.

"I am the heir to this family and it is time that I acted like it. I will no longer be the dundering sod that you have run roughshod over. I am leaving to see Rudon at the bank. I am 16 and I will take my place as Head of House." Augusta's face turned an interesting shade of red- almost purple- in rage. As she raged at his ungrateful nerve, his uselessness, his failure to live up to his parents, the dam broke. 16 years of repressed anger, fear, confusion, need, and hurt burst forth shattering all the windows in the house. Things flew off the shelves as he raged back. He let fly every thought, every feeling, every passing he had had in the past.

Why wasn't he good enough? Why did he have to live up to his parents? How could she treat him so cruelly? Suffocating, belittling, demeaning, cutting cruelly at the heart of a child! Allowing him to be placed in danger situations just because he hadn't show signs of magic.

The floors started to shake, throwing Augusta off balance. She screamed as plates flew off the table and crashed around her. Tears flowed unnoticed as she finally-finally!- realized how much damage she had caused. She could only stare in amazement at her grandson. She cowered in a corner, unable to look away as he finally gained control of his magic. He stood in the doorway, shoulders heaving. The look on his face told her more than any words ever would.

"Neville!" she cried, reaching for him but he turned away. Then she was alone, weeping in the middle of the wreckage, for what she had so callously thrown away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive my absence. I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's affiliated characters, events, etc etc. I know I should have posted that on the first to but I forgot in my haste to get this out. So here is my disclaimer!**

When the fireplace flared, signaling Neville's arrival, Narcissa was waiting for him. They exchanged social niceties before falling quiet. Narcissa took this moment to study the young Lord before her. She could see the bumbling idiocy her friend had always complained about. His stance was awkward, shoulders hunched, hands unsure were to go. But in his eyes, she saw the fire that Draco had so often commented on. _With a little guidance, this young man will be a powerful Lord_ , she thought. When he became aware of her scrutiny, he flushed and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. She caught the flash of a ring on his left hand. She smiled at his awkwardness, deciding then and there to take the young man under her wing. She held out a small hand to him.

"Shall I show you to the gardens? The roses are blooming so lovely this time of year." She took his arm and led him through the house, prattling on about her flowers. She could feel the tension fading from his arm as they walked. He slowly began to make conversation, grateful that she focused on something he was confident in. As they walked, Neville took the time to peruse the cottage and found it a homey hodgepodge of knickknacks and pictures in surprising bright colors. He frowned slightly as he realized that the happy, smiling pictures only showed the lovely woman at his side and her son. Nowhere could he spot the hated former Lord.

Narcissa smiled when they stepped from the backdoor into the gardens. His gasp of pleasure pleased her. The gardens were her domain and she too had a knack for Herbology. Forgetting himself, he dropped her arm and wandered around, touching and talking happily at each new plant he came upon. Narcissa smiled indulgently at his lack of manners but said nothing. He would learn to be a Lord but she would give him this moment of pleasure.

"Lord Longbottom, would you care for a cup of tea?" she called. He started, lost in a soliloquy to a Moonflower he would give his left arm to see bloom. He blushed and made his way to the table.

"I apologize, Lady Malfoy. That was very rude of me." She waved him off, passing him a cup.

"Nonsense, Lord Longbottom. And please, it is Narcissa now, as Draco has taken up the mantle of Lord." Neville blushed again.

"Please call me Neville. I don't feel much like a Lord. It will take some getting used to." She nodded.

"It will, but I have every confidence that you can do it. Draco has told me many good things about you. Your skills in Herbology are legendary, I hear." Neville bobbled his teacup, clattering it loudly in its saucer. He gaped at her, taking no notice of the tea running on the table. Narcissa laughed, cleaning the mess with a wave of her wand.

"I see I have surprised you. No doubt you expected Draco to only spit insults. Sorry to disappoint but that boy misses nothing. He is very free with his praises when they are deserved, when his father wasn't around." Neville could only continue to stare at her. His mouth opened and closed several times before he gave a small cough.

"Thank you, Lady- Narcissa. I am shocked but you are mistaken. My skills are hardly legendary." Before she could speak, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Nonsense, Lord Longbottom, even Uncle Sev waxes on about the time that you grew the kildion that he needed," Draco said as he sat down with them, after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Narcissa raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Kildion? That is quite a feat, young man, as not even professional Herblogists will attempt to grow it. I am impressed. I must have you look at my Babbling Sweetiks. They've developed a nasty habit of yelling at you when you walk by. I too am gifted with plants but these are just beyond my comprehension apparently." She didn't think Neville's face could get any redder but took pity on him and changed the subject. "So, Neville, if I may, where is your grandmother?" At his darkened look, Draco and she traded looks. Narcissa was well acquainted with the formidable Longbottom matriarch. Her attitude towards her grandson was also well known. Many pitied the poor boy but none ventured to try to change it. It simply wasn't done. Family took care of family, however they wished.

"We had a fight." He said, simply. Draco lifted a brow at his frank admission. No one made any comment, letting the moment pass. At that moment, a house elf popped in with refreshments. They were silent as they filled their plates. Draco decided to dive into the reason for the uncomfortable meeting.

"Lord Longbottom, I-"

"Call me Neville. And I shall call you Draco. As we were before we were Lords." Draco nodded at him, relaxing slightly.

"Neville, than. First I would like to apologize for being such a jackass in the past. I know it doesn't make it better but I have to start somewhere."

"Well, the way I see it, Draco, you started two years ago. Fourth and fifth year were quite pleasant. We were even able to work together on that project for McGonagall. There's nothing to forgive for being a child. We have grown up. I hold no ill will against you. Others may, simply for your name, but I don't." Neville could only grin at the smile that graced Draco's face. The difference a smile made was amazing. He thought it a shame that he didn't smile more. It was easier now that a tentative friendship had been sown. Neville listened intently as Draco outlined his plans. He didn't say anything until he was finished. There was a short pause as Neville finished chewing his sandwich.

"It's a good plan." Draco nodded.

"It'll work but I need to get the others to agree to it. With our families' history, there's no way I can convince Weasley to help and there's no guarantee that being family would be enough to sway Black." Narcissa patted his hand.

"Don't worry, dear. I have been in contact with Andromeda since your father went to prison. We are trying to mend our relationship. I dare say there are a lot of hurt feelings all around. Hopefully, everyone will be able to see how useless this petty squabbling is." Neville finished off his sandwich and took a long swallow of tea.

"Has Blodrak set up the meeting yet?"

"Yes, it is next week at Gringotts at 9 am. I've asked him to place an anti-magic spell on the room. I dare say I would like to get a chance to explain before curses start flying." Neville chuckled.

"Good idea. I'm not sure who has the quicker temper: Ron or Harry." They discussed the finer details a little more, wanting to make sure they weren't missing anything. By the time they had finished, they had moseyed over to the sitting area overlooking the sea and flanked by tall columns of sweet honeysuckle. Narcissa had excused herself, wanting to give the boys a chance to get to know each other better. The tea had been traded for a glass of whiskey and the sun had started its downward descent over the water when Draco had asked about his grandmother again.

"My father was an amazing Auror. So was my mother. It's a legacy that I can't quite live up to, you see? And my grandmother has never been able to cope with that fact. I truly am a bumbling idiot that can barely string a spell together."

"Considering your gift with Herbology, I find that hard to believe. Spellwork is integral in many magical plants." Neville laughed and took a sip from his glass.

"My grandmother doesn't care about that. Plants aren't glamorous, I guess. But it's all I've ever wanted to do. Anyways, when your owl came and I read your letter… I don't know… Your words sparked something in me. I made a decision and gave her a command. And she snapped… telling me I was useless and that she was head of the family… that I was never going to amount to anything ever. And I just _lost_ it. I'm pretty sure I made the house move off its foundation."

"Must have been a sight. How did she react?" Neville looked out at the sea, turning the glass in his hand.

"Scared. Shocked. Annoyed. Mostly scared. I didn't hurt her. I never could. She's my family. All that I have that does recognize me." He paused, thinking of his parents. Stuck in their minds, unable to recognize their own child. Draco remained silent. He knew the story. Bellatrix and her devotion to the Dark Lord had been the subject of many a dinner. His father had even toasted in honor of the event. Draco tossed back the rest of his glass, gasping at the resulting burn. He set the cup down with a snap.

"I know it means nothing but as Lord, I apologize and will pay any retribution you wish." Neville shook his head. He sighed.

"I wish it were so simple. Your right about it meaning nothing. Bellatrix is in Azkaban. For the moment, because we all know that the Dark Lord will get her out," he turned and stared in Draco's eyes, "And when he does, that is my retribution. Her life is mine." Draco nodded and held out his hand.

"I, Draco Malfoy, Lord of House Black and House Lestrange forfeit Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's life to you, Neville Longbottom, Lord of Longbottom House." Neville took his hand and they shook on it. The payment was made and recorded in the Hall of Records at the Ministry.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get used to how formal everything is done. Do you think it would be appropriate to just say you can kill the bitch?" They stared at each other before breaking out in laughter. It floated over the gardens and into the small study where Narcissa sat writing a letter of her own. She paused and looked up at the sound. In the privacy of this room, she let the joy she felt show on her face. Her son had a friend, a true friend. Her divorce was in the works. The end of Lord Voldemort was near. And soon… she would be with the one she truly loved.

Herbert Mulrath cursed his bad luck as he sat huddled at the feet of the Dark Lord, convulsing from the curse He had just lifted. Herbert had just delivered the news that Draco Malfoy was now the Head of Malfoy House and worse, he and his mother were nowhere to be found. Lord Voldemort screamed in rage at the cowering followers. He needed the Malfoy boy. The money was really the lesser important item. The name was what mattered. There was great power in the Malfoy name. To take the Ministry without having to reduce to force was paramount to his plan to overtake the Wizarding world. The plan hinged on Lucius Malfoy's connections and power within the ranks of the Ministry. It mattered not that the boy was against him. His imperius curse was even better than his Avada, he thought as he contemplated the wand in his hand.

Unfortunately, he had to have the boy because of his familial magic. Trying to confound or impersonate didn't work on familial magic as it ran far deeper than ordinary magic. It was in the blood and no spell or potion could recreate it. He had to have that boy! Death Eaters flinched as he suddenly whirled.

"Find him! Torture, kill everyone you have to! I want that boy found NOW!" Spells resounded from his wand chasing the Death Eaters from the room until only Peter and Bellatrix remained. Voldemort turned to her.

"Bella, as family, you have the greatest chance to find him. I want you to capture Narcissa. He will do whatever we want to keep her safe. I do not care what shape she is in when she arrives, so long as she is alive. Am I clear?" Bella stared up at her master, conflicted. Her baby sister had always been her soft spot and she didn't want her hurt but overshadowing everything was her overwhelming, obsessive love for the snake-faced man before her.

"As you wish, master," she murmured as she slowly lowered her head and kissed his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again do not own blah blah blah. Thank you JKR for this amazing toybox of characters to play with. The next chapter will be the big reveal!**

August 5

Arthur Weasley was tired. No, he was exhausted, he thought as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. When he found whoever had loosed the nose-biting teacups among the muggles, he was personally going to give them a piece of his mind. He nodded then laughed. On second thought, he would just lock them in the house with Molly for a few hours. As his laugh faded into chuckles, he turned back to the paperwork in front of him. He checked the time, happily noting that there was only an hour left in the day and no reports had come in. Yet, he thought as he knocked on wood, laughing at himself again as he did. Such a curious bunch, muggles were.

He looked up at the sound of a knock on his door before looking back at his report. Hoping that it wasn't nose-biting teacups or cursed watches or tickle-forever shoes (he shuddered at the thought of _that_ make another debut) and shouted at whoever to enter. He didn't look up as he heard the door open. He held one finger up.

"One moment, please, almost….finished…THERE!" He said as he hurriedly scribbled the last sentence before signing it in a flourish of an Eagle feather. Smiling, he placed down his quill and turned to his visitor.

"Sorry about that….Oh young Lord Malfoy… how may I help you, son?" he asked the young man standing in front of his desk. Draco swallowed and tried to still his tapping fingers. He gestured to the seat beside him.

"May I have a seat, Mr. Weasley?" Arthur nodded.

"Please do. Now what has brought you to my office? Misuse of Muggle Artifacts doesn't seem like a place for a Malfoy." Arthur said before biting his tongue. Abusing a Malfoy in the Ministry was a sure fire way to be fired. Draco, though, seemed to not notice the slight sneer. Instead, he looked more like someone facing a wounded bear.

"Mr. Weasley, I have come apologize for House Malfoy's part in our feud and to extend a peace offering to end this petty feud between our families." Arthur frowned and leaned back in his chair once more. He tented his fingers as he observed the man across from him.

"Lord Malfoy, are you aware of the circumstances surrounding the beginnings of the feud between our houses?" Draco nodded.

"I am, sir, though I am not familiar with all the players. I would like, with your blessing, to give the Lordship of Weasley back to your family." He produced a document and laid it on the desk in front of Arthur. He picked it up, looking suspiciously at the blonde youth before him before turning his attention to the document. As he read, his suspicion turned to amazement and then to disbelief. He laid it back down and stared hard at Draco.

"This is a more than generous compensation for past wrongs. Would you care to explain your position further before I decide? I do not wish to be made a fool by a Malfoy." Draco nodded.

"I understand and I hope that you will accept my offer. The world is at war and I have a plan to end it. To do it, I need help. I know that the Malfoy name- for all its power and money- is dirt and I plan to rectify that. Malfoy was once a beacon of light and hope before it was corrupted. I am doing my best to dig out that corruption with the help of Mother. I offer the Lordship back with no strings. It is yours no matter what you decide about my request." Arthur looked back the scroll, tracing a hand over a large number imprinted on it. The scroll was legal and binding. The stamp of both the Ministry and Gringotts graced the top. He thought of Molly, his children, his house, all his failed dreams.

"Tell me everything. Leave nothing out." The tension fled as Draco grinned and leaned forward, producing another document and showing it to Arthur.

August 8

 _Grimmauld Place_

Sirius grumbled to himself as he wandered the darkened hallways of his family home. He was sick and tired of being holed up in this stink hole. He hated this house. He hated his name. He hated Dumbledore's refusal to ask the Ministry to pardon him. But most of all, he hated being kept away from his godson. He was in the attic. He wasn't too ashamed to admit that he was hiding from the numerous Order members. He stared out at the gloomy gardens bathed in moonlight before noticing the dark shape flying towards him. He was torn between calling out an alarm and waiting to see. Before he could make a decision, an owl lit upon the sill and held up its leg.

Letting out a huff, Sirius opened the window and took the scroll, thanking him. The owl hooted a response before taking off. Sirius closed the window and read the letter by the light of the full moon. It was a summons to Gringotts in the morning for a special meeting. The letter informed him that the host was aware of his cricumstances and had made arrangements for him to safely attend without fear of being apprehended. It also requested that he bring Lupin along. He pulled out a heavy silver cross necklace with his family's motto written in cursive across the cross arms. He remembered his mother wearing it to parties when she was alive.

He grinned and headed to his room to make plans.

 _Privet Drive_

Harry stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He could hear his uncle raging below but knew he wouldn't dare confront him. He fell back across the bed, covering his head with a pillow. Was it possible to smother oneself? He didn't think so but for a brief moment he wished it were so. Cursing aloud, he flung the pillow before storming to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hedwig. He was so sick of having to return here. Sure the threat of a murdering psychopath godfather had made life infinitely better but it didn't stop everything. He watched glumly as his aunt, uncle and cousin got into the car to head to dinner.

A small forgotten place deep inside cried at the thought of being left out again by his only blood family. He angrily swiped at the small tear that fell. He didn't need them. He had a family. He turned and started to toss things into his trunk without heed. A small peck at the window had him turning in excitement to see his friend. His smile turned to a frown as he saw an unknown owl. He opened the window and collected the scroll. It flew off as he read. He pulled out a golden snitch. He chewed his lip thoughtfully before heading to the shower. It was going to be an early day tomorrow.

 _The Burrow_

It was way too early to be up on a summer's day in Ron's opinion. His mother had woken him and the rest of the Weasley so they could get ready for the day. He sat down for breakfast, half asleep, still in his pajamas. Ginny was falling asleep across from him, head propped up on her hand. Even Fred and George didn't make comments as they wandered in. Molly was going through the morning post, as food zoomed around the room.

"Ronald, darling, there's a letter here for you." She said as she passed it over. Ron raised an eyebrow. He had just gotten a letter from Hermione and Harry yesterday so he wasn't sure who would be writing to him. He opened the letter and read it, sleep receding from his mind. He pulled out a small black stone carving roughly the size of his fist. Intricately carved upon it were a knight, a bishop and a castle. He rubbed his thumb across the knight as he thought back to the letter. He turned to his mother.

"Mum, I need to go to Gringotts tomorrow for a meeting."

 _Egypt_

Bill Weasley wiped an arm across his forehead and stared at the tomb before him. This last curse had been a bitch to remove. The Ancient Egyptians certainly knew there stuff and this curse particularly was nasty. It turned unsuspecting tourist inside out starting with their feet.

"Hey, Bill, got a letter for ya!" He waved at his coworker, signaling he would be right there before turning back. He wanted to be sure he had removed all traced of the curse.

He squinted at the burst of bright light as he exited the pyramid. A tall black man approached him with a canteen in one hand and a letter in the other. Bill took the canteen gratefully. He took large swallows to remove all the sand and grit from his throat. When he was finished, he took the letter and handed back the empty canteen.

"Thanks, Eli." The black man waved him off as he walked away. Bill was surprised to see that it was a letter from Gringotts. He tore it open, looking down when he heard something fall to the ground. He bent down and found a small locket with the picture of three children, two boys and a girl, on one side and engraved on the other were the words _Small but brave_. He felt that he had seen the children before but couldn't place it. He turned back to the letter and read it. Finishing, he looked between the letter and locket before turning to find his supervisor to ask for the next day off.

 _Spinner's End_

Snape had just sat down in his favorite chair, with his favorite book, and a cup of hot tea when the owl pecked at the window. Frowning, he opened the window with a wave of his wand. He accepted the scroll, not bothering to watch the departing owl. He scowled at the picture of the happy couple before reading the letter. He rolled his eyes as he set the letter and picture aside and returned to his book.


End file.
